vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Perrin Aybara
Summary Perrin Aybara is one of the main protagonists of the Wheel of Time series and is one of the best friends of Rand al'Thor. Along with Rand and Mat he is one of the three most powerful ta'veren in known history. He is a master blacksmith, and with the help of the Asha'man Neald forged the Power-wrought war hammer named Mah'alleinir. Most notably, he is a dual-souled being known as a wolfbrother, able to communicate telepathically with wolves as well as enter the world of dreams at will. After saving the Two Rivers from a Trolloc horde the people of the region named him their lord, a title that was later formalized by Queen Elayne as Lord Steward of the Dragon in the Two Rivers. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Perrin Aybara Origin: The Wheel of Time Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Human, Wolfbrother Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hammer User, Master Archer, Enhanced Senses, Can inflict serious burns (via Mah'alleinir), Dream Manipulation, Telepathy (Can communicate with wolves over many miles), and Dimensional Travel (Can shift himself and others into Tel'aran'rhiod instantly), while in Tel'aranrhiod he gains Reality Warping, Teleportation, Power Nullification, and Flight Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Far stronger than Trollocs and Myrddraal) Speed: At least Superhuman normally (Completely overwhelmed a Myrddraal in combat while already severely injured) with Massively Hypersonic reactions in Tel'aran'rhiod (Casually stopped balefire before it reached him, while balefire is too fast to react to for channelers that easily react to lightning) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human, likely higher (Can casually toss Trollocs to the side. He was able to lift what took three normal men to do) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level (Took several attacks from Trollocs and had no trouble fighting a Myrddraal afterward) Stamina: Very high. Can fight for hours on end without issue. Range: Melee range. Hundreds of meters with bows Standard Equipment: Mah'alleinir, bow and arrows Intelligence: Perrin constantly remarks to himself that he's slower than others because he always takes time to think things through, but it becomes apparent through many interactions over the course of the series that Perrin drastically underestimates his own intelligence. He is noted by other generals and political leaders as being an outstanding leader and tactician, able to craft detailed battle plans and hold people together through very rough times. He also has natural talents for blacksmithing, being extremely knowledgeable about metals, and fighting. He is able to deal with opponents like Myrddraal that give even blademaster-level fighters trouble. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques Mah'alleinir Perrin's Power-wrought war hammer is unusual even among Power-wrought weapons. It has the usual characteristics of being unbreakable, immune to rust and corrosion, and lighter than it should be, but it is also imbued with a heat/fire enchantment that severely burns whatever flesh it hits. Perrin notes that it feels warm when he holds it, but it does not burn him. *"Perrin slammed Mab'alleinir into a Trollocs head. The force of the blow tossed the creature to the side, and—oddly —its skin sizzled and smoked where the hammer had hit. This happened with each blow, as if the touch of Mah'alleinir burned them, though Perrin felt only a comfort-able warmth from the hammer." Wolfbrother Enhanced Senses: Perrin has inhumanly good night vision, hearing, and sense of smell. His smell in particular is so good that he can instantly detect the most subtle changes in emotion of those around him, functioning almost as a limited mind-reading ability. Wolf Dream Manipulation: Over the course of the series Perrin masters the ability to enter and manipulate what wolves call the Wolf Dream, known to most as Tel'aran'rhiod. *'One Power Nullification:' Perrin, possibly unique among Dreamers, learns to dissolve weaves of the One Power, even managing to nullify the existence-erasing balefire, a feat Egwene, herself an extraordinarily powerful Dreamer, thought impossible. *'Reality Warping:' While every Dreamer can learn to manipulate Tel'aran'rhiod in minor ways (changing their appearance for example) with practice, Perrin's natural ability as a wolfbrother is far more advanced. While others have difficulty enforcing their will on the dream, Perrin becomes a complete master after a couple months of practice. He can freely alter reality as he chooses, manipulating light and air to render himself undetectable in any way, manipulating the environment around him to attack or restrain enemies, moving fast enough to fly miles into the sky in moments, hardening his body to avoid taking damage from attacks, etc. The only limits on his power are that he cannot heal himself, and he cannot revive the dead. *'Shifting:' Perrin can teleport freely throughout the world of dreams, and he can also instantly shift back into the real world and vice versa. This allows him to effectively teleport throughout the physical plane by instantly shifting to Tel'aran'rhiod, shifting to a different location there, and then shifting back into the physical plane. He can forcefully take others into the world of dreams by touching them while shifting, and he can also shift them along with him while moving inside the world of dreams. *'Tracking:' Perrin can "smell" where his target is anywhere inside the world of dreams unless they possess a special scent-hiding ability. Ta'veren Nature People that serve as central threads of the Pattern's Web of Destiny are known as ta'veren. Other life threads (people) are forced by fate to swirl around the ta'veren. In effect they manipulate both people and events on a subconscious level. People find themselves acting out of character in order to benefit the ta'veren, and they are often the recipients of extreme good luck. It is important to note, however, that being ta'veren does not mean they cannot be put in danger. Perrin's ta'veren nature has less obvious "themes" compared to Rand's and Mat's. He has a natural ability to bring out the best in others and make them want to follow him, and he is very hard to successfully assassinate. When his men charge on horses over treacherous terrain, all of them "happen" to find sure footing so they don't fall while charging. *Graendal had this to say about Perrin: "Arrows fired from afar would miss, and in a time of peaceful contemplation, he would be alerted and escape. She needed a tempest with him at the center of it." For example, an assassin's arrow just so happened to deflect off his chest muscle and enter his arm rather than strike true. *It was noted that men who joined Perrin's army, commoners, somehow learned to fight much faster than normal training should allow. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Blacksmiths Category:Animal Users Category:Dream Users Category:Heat Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telepaths Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Axe Users Category:Bow Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 9 Category:The Wheel of Time